Free Gaduridos
Free Gaduridos is a nation considered to be on the continent of Seleya. Its mainland is bordered by Tukarali in the west, and Baltusia in the north. Besides the mainland of Bentara, Gaduridos is also composed of the large islands of Marligantos and Vintalli, which extend into the Anantonese Ocean. Geography The Gaduri climate varies from warm-tropical in the south to a more moderate-tropical climate in the north. The pristine Marliganto beaches and the lush vegetation of Salnaeta attract many tourists. Marligantos is a touristic volcanic island, with a dormant volcano. Rivers split up the island of Vintalli into North Vintalli and South Vintalli, while the Bentara river and delta split up Salnaeta and Pernessia. Demographics Current immmigrant groups within Gaduridos, accroding to the 3250 Census: Indrala 15% Tukarali 11% Baltusia 8% Rildanor 6% Vorona 4% Kalistan 4% Pontesi 2% Beiteynu 2% With major changes since the days of Colonial Gaduridos, the Pontesi and Beiteynese group have shrunk over the years, while more those of the neighbouring countries have seen increases. Religion Gaduridos is home to many religious people, as well as diverse religious groups. The main religious groups, counting with millions of followers, are: *Church of the Cosmos *Gaduri Church of Jienism *Gaduri Church of the Ancient Mother of Limitless Heaven of Kanzo *Gaduri Church of the Gerajan Path *Gaduri Church of Heaven Worship *Gaduri Church of Abadi *Gaduri Church of the Red Clover *Gaduri Church of the Sacred Feline *Rabbit Devotionists School of Coneu *Church of the Great Threesome of Me, Myself and I Language Generally the language spoken is Standard Gaduri, a historic mix of Ancient Bentariola and Historic Vintalliano. Gaduri is recognised as the official language at the national level. Additionally, Pernessia and Salnaeta also recognise Bentariola as official provincial language, while in Nord Vintalli and Sud Vintalli, Vintalliano is recognised as official provincial language. As a result, the Central Government also recognises Vintalliano and Bentariol as regional languages. On Marligantos, Marligan-Gaduri, or more-commonly Marligaduri is also spoken as a dialect, and Indralan and Tukarese are also spoken among the large communities, but is not use officially. In Bentara Tukarese are spoken in large numbers, and in Vintalli Indralan is spoken. It is to note that in each province, they speak their own version of Gaduri, and Vintalliano or Bentariola, respectfully. History The nation of Gaduridos was formed when three independent states, and one unorganised island agreed to unite because of their cultural similarities. The states that signed the document that created our nation was the Island of Vintalli (at that time consisting of Nord Vintalli and Sud Vintalli), The Federation of Bentara (consisting of the Allied Tribes of Pernessia, the Democratic Republic of Salnaeta, and the capital-area city-state of Cuidad Bentara) and United Marligantos (consisting of Gadur City, Sud Marligantos Vintalliano and Sur Marligantos Bentariola, occupied by Bentara and Vintalli) The capital of the new nation was chosen to be Bentara on the border of Pernessia and Salnaeta because it was the largest city in the five states and also because the city was effectively a neutral place that would prevent any rivalries between the other states (because of the city's position in an independent city state). Immediately after the first election, the party from Marligantos, the Benevolent Totalitarian Party, was voted to power. The Benevolent Totalitarian Party established a dictatorship. In 2043, free elections were held for the first time, but despite this, the Benevolent Totalitarian Party still managed to win. However four years later in 2047, the Benevolent Totalitarian Party lost the elections to the Social Democrat Party led by Amy Beth, who immediately formed a coalition of more liberal parties and ushered in the modern era of Gaduridos. However, after many years out of office, the Benevolent Totalitarian party attempted to get into power by calling for a referendum on the independence of Marligantos, an Island province to the South of Gaduridos. When calls for this referendum were rejected, The Benevolent Totalitarian Party fled into exile in the nearby nation of Kalistan, and began sponsoring a civil war in Marligantos that lasted for most of the 2060's. Later, this civil war turned into the Kalistan/Gaduridos War, culminating in an invasion of Marligantos in 2068. However, the invasion was unsuccessful, with Kalistan surrendering. A group of rebels then made one last stand in the northern Marligantos city of Azban, finally committing suicide by blowing the city's waterfront district up. The resulting fire spread through most of the city, which had already suffered the brunt of the invasion. After a clean up effort consisting of many nations, Azban has started to be slowly rebuilt. Gaduridos also participated in the First Terran War. Since then things have been peaceful, mostly, there has been no offical decleration of war in 200 years, though small incidents here and there have occured. Pontesian Protectorate of Gaduridos Since the end of the First Terran War, Pontesian companies had established themselves in Gaduridos with intentions of utilising its large supply of natural resources. After the military junta seized control of the country and systematically persecuted Pontesian expatriates, the Government of the Pontesian Dynastic Empire dispatched Archibald Fotheringhay to remove the junta from power and establish a Pontesian Protectorate over the country. Fotheringhay successfully established a Protectorate in 2768 and installed Percy Scott as Viceroy. High levels of nationalism and a fervent insurgency ensured that the Protectorate was able to exist for only 20 years though the Junta was prevented from returning. Imperial East Terra Company After the end of the Pontesian Protectorate over Gaduridos, the country reverted itself back to being a native Spanish state, the Republicos De Gaduridos. Due to incompetent economic management and poor governance, massive levels of poverty, destitution and instability plagued the country. The subsequent failure of the bankrupted Republican government created a devestating political vacuum. Members of the Pontesian One Nation Conservative Party established the Imperial East Terra Company in 2840 as a means to advance civilisation in the country and establish an economically powerful state in the East. The Company established The Imperial East Terra Company Protectorate of The Loyal Kingdon of Gaduridos and Fotheringhay in 2841 under the Governorship of Chief Factor of the Imperial East Terra Company Thomas Matthew Barnes. Within 30 years, the Company was able to more than quadruple the GDP of Gaduridos and significantly enhance the living standards of the majority of Gaduridosi people. The Company formed a monopoly on international trade and many important industries within the country. The ageing Gaduridosi Navy was scrapped and replaced by a much larger and modern private navy adminsitered by The Company. New, "Free Gaduridos" In 3185, a new party, the socialist Union Socialism Alliance, took over sole control of the nation of Eredian/Gaduridos/Fotheringhay, forming the leftist Free Gaduridos nation. Opposition was met by conservatives, led by Gordon Crowmarsh of the Crowmarsh Gifford Defenders, Archibald Willoughby Fotheringhay of the Vintalli Resistance Alliance and Marcus Tucson-Eredian of the National Eredian Front. The three groups united to form the Independent Opposition Alliance, organising protest all across and even breaking into the City Hall of Freefair. At the same time, nationalist groups from both the mainland of Bentara and the Island of Vintalli rose up, to demand more autonomy for both regions. The Bentariolan group, called the Pueblo Bentariola Soberano, led by Mariano Cascabella, protested in Bentarapolis. The Vintallian group, called the Movimento Vintalli Autonomo, and led by Antonio Margaretha, held a block-out by blocking the City Hall of Heugem. Both the PBS and MVA stated that they do not thoroughly agree with the IOA, where what they want is more provincial autonomy, and nothing to do with national politics. All the groups eventually dissolved, but still remain active at a lower level The new Gaduridos government has moved Gaduridos to a socialist economies, and becoming one of the more social nations in Terran history. The new government has accrued billions in surplusses, which Economy Much of the economy is controlled by the Government, in a socialist system. Much is still undergoing changes at this point in time. Nationalisation of resources have been the main source of income for the government and the people, as Gaduridos and it's lands are very rich in natural resources. As well, Gaduridos operates an overseeing and researching collective in Malivia, the "Malivian Administration", or MalivAdmin, as a provision on financial aid to the Malivian government. Natural Resources: *Petroleum (PetroGad) *Natural Gas (GadGas) *Wood (WoodKid United) *Water (Aqua Gaduri) Metals *Gold (PrecMet Gaduridos) *Platina (PrecMet Gaduridos) *Copper (HeMeMiCo) *Iron (HeMeMiCo) *Cobalt (HeMeMiCo) *Alimunium (AlimuGad) *Radium (RadioGad) *Uranium (RadioGad) *Carbon (CarbGad) Gems *Diamonds (CarBon) *Graphite (CarBon) *Ruby (RedStone) *Jasper (RedStone) *Amber (RedStone) *Sapphire (BlueStone) *Tanzanite (BlueStone) *Turquoise (BlueStone) *Emerald (ValVerde) *Jade (ValVerde) Renewable *Hydro-Kinetic energy (HydroGad Energies) *Solar Power (SolEn Power) Agricultural *Seafood (Fishermen United) *Bovine (Gaduri Bovinae) *Grain (Farmer's Union) *Corn (Farmer's Union) *Banana (FrutaGad) *Tobacco (SiGad) *Silk (Textila) *Cotton (Textila) Sports Gaduridos is a very active nations in sports, domestically and foreign. The following sporting leagues and associations exist within Gaduridos: Individual Sports *Free Gaduridos Tennis (Member of the International Tennis Association) **National Championship League **Crystal of Vintalli **Crystal of Bentara **Gaduridos Golden Tree *National Golf Organisation **Pro Rabbit Competition **Gaduridos Golden Medallion **Islander Cup **Mainland Cup *Professional Wrestling Federation **National Championships League **Platinum Championship Crown **Crown of Bentara **Crown of Vintalli *Gaduridos Boxing Association **Season of Golden Gloves **Platinum Championship Belt **Marligantos Coronal **Gadur Coronal *Gaduridos National Chess **Great Minds League **Cunning Rabbit Trophy **King of Bentara **King of Vintalli *Aquatic Swimmers Association **Nautical Mariner League **Anantonese Golden Scales **Vintalli Cup **Bentara Cup *Gaduridos Automotive Organisation **National Speedsters League **National Diamond Cup **Vintalli Circuit **Bentara Circuit Team Sports *Gaduri Football Association (Member of the North Seleyan Football Association, Terran World Cup) **Consul League **Consul's Platinum Rabbit *Baseball League of Gaduridos **National League **National Golden Trophy *Gaduridos Rugby Union **Honour League **National Golden Cup *Federated Gaduri Hockey **Super League **National Golden Plaque *Gaduridos Associated Basketball **Major League **Nation Golden Ribbon *Volleyball Association Gaduridos **Premier League **National Golden Star *Gaduridos Cricket Union **Top League **National Golden Sphere *Gaduridos Gridiron Association **Grand League **National Golden Jewel *National Handball League **Alpha League **National Golden Crown *National Crosse League **First League **National Golden Laurel Provinces Marligantos A tropical island just to the south of Vintalli and off the coast of Pernessia, it has pristine beaches in the west towards the main coast which is a popular destination for people world wide, in the East massive cargo ships from around the world dock and do business with the Gaduri Government, it is also a popular place to go surf for millions every year. Marligantos is the home of Gadur, capital city of Gaduridos, largest economic and cultural hub and third largest port of Gaduridos, after Bentara Norteno and Bentara Sureno. Pernessia The southern end of Gaduridos on the mainland Bentara, Pernessia is a bustling province full of pristine beaches in the south. The southeast of the province and east-south-east of the eastern coast is commonly referred to the Liquid Money Coast, where most of the nationalised oil production form PetroGad is produced, and it is also where all of the nationalised hydrokinetic energy production from HydroGad is produced. Salnaeta To the North is beaches, it is rather colder here, and not as many people come as other providences, many who do come, show for the surf. Its Eastern Coast is very business-orented as massive cargo ships roll through the ports everyday. The Eastern boarder is full of rolling hills, the people here are reguarded as some of the most friendly in the Republic, it is Suburbia in the northern half and farmland in the southern half of the interior of this providence. Provinces and Cities *Marligantos: **Gadur - Capital of Free Gaduridos, Largest city of Free Gaduridos **Azban - Capital of Marligantos **Che Zhu **Kesar *Salnaeta: Northern part on Bentara **Bentara Norteno - part of the historic city of Cuidad Bentara **Mestreech - Capital of Salnaeta, historic Lago Frontera **Salnaepolis - **Cora *Pernessia: Southern part of Bentara **Bentara Sureno - , part of the historic city of Cuidad Bentara **Mirawak - Capital of Pernessia, part of the historic Lago Frontera **Perness **Ilos *Nord Vintalli: Northern part of Vintalli **Giardino - , part of the historic city of Citta Vintalli **Occidente - Capital of Nord Vintalli part, of the historic city of Costa Baia **Heugem **Takaharu *Sud Vintalli: Southern part of Vintalli **Riviera - , part of the historic city of Citta Vintalli **Australe - Capital of Sud Vintalli, part of the historic city of Costa Baia **Passaggio **Freefair Politics Old Parties *Dusty Knights/Los Polvorientos Caballeros (DK/PC) *Free movement of Gaduridos (FMG) *People's Liberation Front (PLF) *The Brainslug Party (TBP) *Mollusc League (ML) *Capitalist Party (CP_ *Alliance Démocratique Former Large Parties Major Political Parties over the years and the years they were Heads of State(1) *Mational Libertarian Party Exsistance from 2068-2195; 2237-46; 2337-47; HOS 2110-6; 2122; 2189; 2195; *Nationalist Party of Gaduridos Exsitance from 2101-2207 HOS from 2156-2180 *Communist Party of Gaduridos Exsitance from 2100-34 HOS: 2119 *Archno-Capitalist Front Exsitance from 2125-45 HOS: 2134 and 2143 *People's Progressive Party from 2068-2098; 2137-54; 2040-46 HOS: May to August 2145(2) and 2240-26 *Conservative Party Existance from 2143-2268 HOS from 2201-2237 *Post-Revolutionary Pragmatic Party Existance from 2156-2267 HOS: 2249 2261-7 *International Fascist Party/International Freedom Party Existance from 2271-2304 HOS from 2271-2297(3) and July-Dec 2304(4) *Gaduri Green Socalist Existance 2304-2330 HOS 2320 *Totalitarian Party Existance: 2086-2207; 2311-2373 HOS: 2125-28, 2131-1, 2137-37, 2148-38, 2186, 2192, 2198, 2330 *National Fascist Existance: 2122-2213 and 2311-76. HOS: 2145, 2151, 2317, 2321-24; 2330-59 Category:Nations Category:Gaduridos Category:Seleya